


The Speedster, the Witch, and the Portal

by naasad



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Interdimensional Travel, Wanda's Unlimited Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Prompt: During training, Wanda of Earth-199999 accidentally opens a portal to Earth-10005.





	The Speedster, the Witch, and the Portal

"Concentrate," Vision murmured.

"I am," Wanda snapped, becoming increasingly frustrated.

"I'm merely trying to assist you in reaching your full potential."

"Will you SHUT UP?!"

A red bolt flashed across the training room.

"Whoa!" A young man with outrageous silver hair skidded through the newly made portal, barely stopping less than two inches in front of Wanda. He somehow managed to pull off a cockily sheepish grin. "Hey, beautiful, what's your name?"

Vision came close to snarling, and Wanda narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "I am Wanda, but they call me the Scarlet Witch. And you?"

"Peter. I love your accent, by the way. And Wanda's a great name – my sister has it! When we were little, I used to give her piggyback rides and zip her all around the house. 'Course," he winked, "I hear big girls like that, too."

Across the room, War Machine made gagging noises.

Wanda frowned. "What did you say your gift was?"

Peter flashed an arrogant smile. "Oh, that's simple! I'm the fastest man alive!"

"And you have a sister named Wanda?"

"Yeah, my twin. We also have a little sister named Lorna."

"What is your family name, Mister Peter?"

"Lehnsherr."

Wanda sighed – half with relief, half with disappointment.

"Or Maximoff. It really depends on who you ask."

"Oh my God!" Rhodey cried.

"Congratulations, Wanda," Vision said. "You seem to have created a breach between realities."

"Wait – So, you're…." Peter gestured between himself and Wanda then facepalmed. "You're never going to let me live this down, are you? I'm going to go back, and you're going to read my mind, and… oh, my gosh, I'm going to be hiding in shame for the rest of my life, and – " Suddenly, he found himself in a vice-like hug.

"Do your sister a favor and don't die," Wanda whispered.

Peter patted her shoulder awkwardly. "I'm not planning on it?"

Wanda sighed and pulled away, wiping a tear from her face. "It was good to see you again, Pietro. You should probably go back to your own reality now." She gestured to the portal behind him.

Peter frowned in confusion, then nodded and gave a flippant salute. "See ya, sis." With that, he zoomed away and Wanda closed the portal.

Vision put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Wanda nodded. "I am… better. It is good to know he is still alive somewhere. Although," she frowned, "he does need a haircut."


End file.
